¿Sería Remus tan noble?
by DracofucksHarry
Summary: Remus tendría que ser muy noble para poder perdonar a Sirius después de todo eso. (One Shot)


**Titulo:** ¿Sería Remus tan noble?

**Summary:** Remus tendría que ser muy noble para poder perdonar a Sirius después de todo eso.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.

**Nota:** Lamento las faltas de ortografía o gramática que puedan ser encontradas.

_Sin mas, me despido y espero que disfruten de este pequeño One Shot._

_Iveth._

* * *

_**¿Sería Remus tan noble?**_

"_Querido Amor–de–mi–vida:_

_No quiero decir tu nombre, no quiero recordarlo._

_Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde el día que te perdí._

_He releído las cartas, e incluso he intentado recordar las platicas, ahora entiendo mucho mejor la mayoría de tus frases, de tus palabras... todas ellas, sobre todo las que dolían, esas palabras que eran como un millón de navajas hundiéndose en mi piel, probando mi sangre, destrozando mi cuerpo... ¿cómo iba yo a saber que el amor dolía tanto? Tal vez dolía por que era incorrecto, tal vez dolía por que no debíamos amarnos, ¿has pensado en eso? Dos hombres... amándose... simplemente estúpido, malo, despreciable, horrendo... y hermoso, fantástico, único... perfecto…"_

Sirius leyó las palabras escritas en aquel pergamino mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por sus ojos. ¿Le había el causado tanto daño con tan solo marcharse? Sirius recordaba eso y se odiaba a sí mismo por haberlo hecho, ¿Cómo había podido dejar al amor de su vida? ¿Cómo había podido desconfiar de él de esa manera? Se daba asco y estaba seguro que su Remus pensaba lo mismo… corrección, que Remus pensaba lo mismo, porque, ya no era su Remus, el lo había perdido hacia más de 12 años cuando decidió abandonarlo. Y dejo que más lágrimas cayeran mientras continuaba leyendo, torturándose con las palabras que su amado había escrito hacia más de 12 años.

"_No estoy seguro de que es lo que está pasando en este momento por tu cabeza, porque sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, ¿De verdad crees que yo soy el espía? Creí que me conocías mejor que eso, creí que yo te conocía mejor que esto… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué esta pasando contigo, conmigo, con nosotros? ¿Jugabas cuando dijiste que me amabas? Porque así es como se siente…"_

– ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto un hombre lobo desde la puerta de la habitación de manera tranquila pero a la defensiva.

–Esto… yo… – comenzó a hablar Sirius dándose la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el pergamino entre sus manos.

– ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESO?! – Grito desesperado el hombre lobo mientras arrebataba el pergamino de las manos del otro hombre – no tenias derecho…

– Remus… – susurro Sirius lentamente mientras intentaba acercarse al hombre lobo que le rehuía la mirada –, Remus perdóname…

– Aléjate – pidió desesperadamente mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Remus no quería llorar, no quería que Sirius notara que aun tenía ese poder en el, que un solo toque podía erizar su piel y hacerle perder los estribos. Remus no quería que Sirius notara que su corazón aun era suyo, no, Remus ya había sufrido mucho.

– Remus, por favor… – rogó el animago comenzando a caminar hacia Remus – escucha, lo siento ¿sí? Y sé que un "lo siento" no arregla nada, se que debí confiar en ti, en tu amor, y no solo en tu amor por mi si no… en tu amor por James, por Lily, por… por Harry...

– Debiste, pero no lo hiciste – contesto rápidamente, con la mirada fría – decidiste que yo era el malo, el traidor, ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un hombre lobo? Bien, podría entender eso, ¿pero sabes? – la voz era completamente diferente a cualquier tono que Sirius hubiera escuchado provenir de Remus, estaba dolido, frustrado, enojado, destruido. – No los culpo a ellos, si yo hubiera sido James o Lily, también habría pensado en mi, después de todo, soy una criatura de la oscuridad ¿no? Tengo la magia negra por dentro.

Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de ambos, gota tras gota, todas aquellas lágrimas que Sirius hacia mucho había dejado de derramar y todas aquellas que Remus aun derramaba cada noche antes de irse a la cama.

Lily y James habían pensado que él era el malo, el traidor que estaba del lado de Voldemort y él lo entendía, por supuesto que sí, sus dos amigos solo pensaban en el bien de su hijo, el habría hecho lo mismo, pero Sirius… ese era un caso completamente diferente. Remus perdió la cuenta de las noches que había llorado por la pérdida de su amado, noches que se remontaban a mas de 12 años.

Remus tendría que ser muy noble para poder perdonar a Sirius después de todo eso.

– Hice mal, hice muy mal en pensar eso y lo siento tanto, daría todo por regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas… ¡pero no puedo! Pase 12 años en Azkaban preguntándome que estarías haciendo, con quien, porque, como estabas, todos mis pensamientos solo eran por ti… – alzo una mano en dirección a un devastado y lloroso hombre lobo acercándose a él en pasos lentos – mi vida acabo desde el primer momento en que te deje y, entiendo perfectamente que me odies más que a nada en la vida ¿sí? Sé que soy un completo asco y que no merezco ni siquiera que me mires, ni siquiera merezco ser el padrino de Harry, no merezco la vida, no merezco nada…

Toco la mejilla de Remus lentamente, temiendo que el hombre saliera corriendo o lo golpeara, que simplemente lo alejara… pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre aun respondía a su tacto como tantas veces antes, cerrando los ojos mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y su boca se abría soltando un pequeño ruido que sonaba como un "ighs" al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable rosa y su respiración se aceleraba.

– Perdóname por no haberte sabido demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ti, perdóname por alejarte de tus mejores amigos, de Harry, de mí, simplemente perdóname por todo, pero por favor, no dudes que te ame, te amo y te amare hasta el día de mi muerte.

El corazón de Remus era un completo torbellino, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Lo único que su mente repetía era "_bésalo, bésalo, bésalo, bésalo…_" lo único que él quería era que Sirius lo besara, lo único que su lobo interior quería era acurrucarse entre los brazos de su animago y lo único que el necesitaba era abrazarle tan fuerte como le fuera posible, pero no. Porque Remus podía amar a Sirius más que a su propia vida y podía ser un Gryffindor valiente y todo eso que quisieran, pero también estaba herido, roto, Sirius había llegado a arreglar su vida cuando le conoció y también fue el culpable de que su vida se destrozara cuando le dejo, llevándose todo a su paso.

Remus tendría que ser muy noble para poder perdonar a Sirius después de todo eso.

– Moony… por favor – pidió Sirius mientras acercaba su boca a la de su amado, lentamente, intentando no asustarlo, después de todo, solo necesitaba un beso y lo dejaría en paz –, por favor di algo…

– Te amo, maldito estúpido… – acepto el hombre lobo después de unos segundos.

Y unió sus labios en un beso tonto, desesperado, fogoso, lleno de dolor, de pasión, de rabia, de nostalgia, de años perdidos, de frustración, sí, pero sobre todo, lleno de amor, amor puro y profundo.

– Vuelve a desconfiar de mi o dejarme y te juro por Lily y James que iré a por ti y luego te castraré, ¿entiendes? – Pregunto Remus mientras guiaba a su hombre a la cama de la habitación.

– A veces puedes ser bastante perverso… – acepto Sirius – pero no te preocupes, no será necesario, jamás volvería a hacer ninguna de las dos.

– Eso espero. – y con eso último, el hombre lobo unió sus labios una vez mas mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del animago desesperadas por volver a sentir aquella piel, que para él, era perfecta.

Porque si, Remus era muy noble y pudo perdonar a Sirius después de todo eso.


End file.
